pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM139: Enter the Champion!
is the 47th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis The finals ended up being a fight between Ash and Gladion. Ash's Melmetal got beaten by Silvally, but then Pikachu was sent out and defeated Silvally, and a battle between Pikachu and Zoroark began. Who will attain the glory of being the first-ever champion of the Alola Pokémon League; Ash or Gladion? Episode Plot As Zoroak come charging towards Pikachu, Gladion has it use night Daze while Ash have Pikachu, counter with Thunderbolt. Gladion then tells Zoroak to use Shadow Claw, which Ash then tells Pikachu to use Iron Tail, both moves collides. zoroak then Keep repeating to use Shadow Claw on Pikachu, while Pikachu dodges, however it was manage to land a blow on Pikachu. Gladion then tell it to use Night Daze, which Ash order Pikachu to dodge, but then Zoroak come in close range and hit Pikachu high in the air with Shadow Claw. At that moment, Gladion and Zoroak use the Ghost Type Z-Move: Never-Ending Nightmare which cause the whole arena to change. As the Z-Move has started, Ash Pikachu to dodge which it did, however, it made a slight contact with it that cause some damage. As the attack continue Ask told Pikachu to run and order to use Quick Attack to shake it off, however, it attack starting to block their escape route, Gladion declares that no one can escape the Ghost type Z-Move which Ash doesn't care about that. Ash then tells Pikachu to stop where it is, and decide to counter with their Normal type Z-Move Breakneck Blitz. As Pikachu charges, it was manage to break through most of the attack and manage to Zoroak, however it got with the rest of Ghost type Zmove as well which causes an explosion. After the battle, Kukui then declare that both Pikachu and Zoroak are unable to battle. Ash and Gladion both run to their Pokémon, Ash pick up Pikachu and thank him while Galdion return Zoroak to it Poké ball and thank it for its hard work as well. As they return to their places, Ash compliment Gladion for how both him and Zoroak were in sync, while Galadion state how the way Ash was able to break through Never-Ending Nightmare with a Z-Move like that. All of of a sudden, both Ash and Gladion were laughing, which have everyone amazed that they'r enjoying their. As they finish Ash tells that this is the best, with Gladion agreeing on that. Ash then tells Gladion that should keep going, with Gladion happily agreed as they ready to send their last Pokémon to battle. Ash and Gladion both send out their Lycanroc as their final Pokémon. Ash and Gladion then think about how they have their rivarly with each other along with their Lycanoc, like when Ash's Lycanroc first battle Gladion's Midnight Lycanroc when it was a Rockruff, Ash's Rockruff evolve into a Dusk form Lycanroc and was with Gladion's Lycanroc along Olivia's Midday Lycanroc, and both Lycanroc have their second battle on Poni Island. As Ash and Galdion finished their thoughts, they both tell their Lycanroc that theye're going to sttle this now, which both Lycanroc are ready to battle. As both side remain silent for moment, they both ordered their Lycanroc to use Stone Edge, which both side collided with each other and canceled out. Then, Ash order his Lycanroc to use Accelerock which Gladion's Lycanroc intercept it with Counter. Gladion goes for another which Ash tell his Lycanroc to dodge then told it to used Bite. However Gladdion's Lycanroc was preparing to use Counter which Ash told his Lycanroc to stop its attack. Gladion then use that advantage and order his Lycanroc to use Stone Edge, however Ash's Lycanroc manage to dodge it, which Gladion was surprised, thinking that its reaction speed has gotten better. Ash's then tell his Lycanroc to keep on attacking. Gladion then tells his Lycanroc to use Stone Edge, which Ash's Lycanroc dodge and then use Accelerock. Gladion then tell his Lycanroc to use another stone edge, however Ash's Lycanroc jump on top of the attack and manage to hit Gladion's Lycanroc. After realizing Ash and his Lycanoc Gladion and his Lycanroc uses their Stone Edge as a footing, Gladion states it won't happen like that again. Galdion then order his Lycanroc to use another Stone Edge, which Ash's Lycanroc dodge and uses Accelerock again. Gladion then tells his Lycanroc to use Stone Edge once, which Ash's Lycanroc dodge that one as well, however they lure Ash's Lycanroc in and Gladion's Lycanroc attack it with Counter, which cause damage to Ash's Lycanroc. As Ash's lycanroc got hit on ground, Ash tell his Lycanroc to hang in there, which Lycanc was manage to to get up. Gladion was surprised that Ash's Lycanroc was managed to withstand his Lycanroc's Counter which Gladion happily stated that their battle is so much fun, which he and his Lycanroc were enjoying as well as Ash and his Lycanroc are too. As both Lycanroc continued to battle, they go head to head with each other with their own attacks, Accelerock, Stone Edge, and Bite. Gladion then order his Lycanroc to boost up its power with Swords Dance and the use Outrage, whcih land a hit on Ash's Lycanroc. Ash then told his Lycanroc to use Stone Edge, however Gladion's Lycanroc was manage to smash through them. As Gladion's Lycanroc then reach Ash's, Gladion's was then confused to Outrage. Debuts Move *Never-Ending Nightmare Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?": Lycanroc (Dusk Form; JP) *The host of this episode was Professor Burnet and the question was "Which Pokémon will be the winner in today's episode?" The answer is Ash's Lycanroc (green), the other choices that were given in that episode were Gladion's Lycanroc (blue), Zoroark (red), and Ash's Pikachu (yellow). *Type: Wild is used as an insert song when Ash and Gladion reminisce about the history of the rivalry between their respective Lycanroc. *This episode marks the second instance where a disaster occurs during a League Awards ceremony. The first was in "Down to the Fiery Finish!" where the vines attacked the Lumiose League stadium. *This is the first time Ash beats Gladion in a battle, as previously, Ash has either lost against Gladion or the battle has been interrupted. *This is the first time Ash has won an actual Pokémon League since the Orange League. *This episode first aired just under a week shy of the twentieth anniversary of Ash's first Pokémon League victory. ** Coincidentally, both episodes are the only ones to involve Ash winning a League. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuaki Mōri Category:Episodes directed by Kazuaki Mōri Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Gladion